Destiny Fighter: The Beginning
by NeoMiniTails
Summary: Mortal Kombat Crossover. After Chunli's investigation goes bad, Bison comes to an alliance with Shau Kahn in a promise of the lifetime. Ryu and Guile do not trust Sonya nor her association. The Story of epic proportion starts, are you prepared for destiny


_**Destiny Fighter: Every Hero For Himself**_

**Author's Notes:** _Hi, everybody, its Neominitails! No, I'm not the greatest author… but my stories are still worth reading. This story will be a three to four part story. Meaning I'll have two or three other sequels to it… each one with a different crossover… continuing from where this story left off._

_I'm mostly known for sailor Moon crossovers, Rei centered but I wanted to try something much different… though on the next sequel it'll be under Sailor Moon crossovers rather than under the category Street Fighter._

_This is my first chapter and I want you all to enjoy… and please leave reviews. I think you'll find it original… and my own… not stolen from someone else._

_Time to get started:_

Chapter One: Prologue

She winced slightly as she noticed the blood that slipped down her slip and onto the ground. She needed to stay calm if this mission was going to succeed. She rushed her fingers through her long overshadowing bangs…. curse those long brown curly bangs that kept her from seeing right. Keeping her hair up like this, for the last couple of hours, was starting to piss her off… the headache was increasing and yet there still was no sign of Guile.

She kept silent, as if she was an assassin… waiting for her prey to be most unprepared to strike but Bison was never unprepared. "Chun-li…" Guile's voice could heard through her walkie-talkie… crap, she should've turned the volume as low as she could before she came here and now, for sure, Bison heard the voice.

Bison turned his emotionless eyes to her direction… she could feel it even if she couldn't see it. He cracked a smile… the perverted man knew who had come to his base, a long time ago but now he could finally react. He didn't do anything that could be heard audibly but his Shadow-loo warriors knew exactly what to do. Before she could react, she saw a dozen men crowding her, their eyes showing a thirst for blood. It showed a thirst for her blood. A man quickly grabbed for her neck but she dodged and threw it over her shoulder and kicked him in the back, deciding it was time to be off. "Silent Warrior to base… I need back up!" she screamed, running as fast as she could.

Static, pure static. They were breaking through walls…. knocking glass and whatever else into her, hoping to take the Chinese woman down. There were much too much! She stopped… here she was, at the end of the rope, and they were coming after her leaving her no place to run… no place to escape. If she jumped out the window… the stress it'll put on her heart would kill her alone… hecks NO! They broke down the wall of the room, and there were much more of these warriors than before… since when did she ever care about precautions… Guile was getting to her.

"Spinning Bird Kick!" They knew that attack well and for that reason, they moved out the way, some being beaten to death by the strength of her legs. She was going to get out of her and get this information to base. She landed back onto the ground and began to make a run for it… she slipped as electricity made its way through her body causing her to lose consciousness for only a second.

The rush in her bones and marrow made her forget about her injury that had incurred earlier before even getting into the base, the blood ran down her legs and her sight became nothing more than a daze. Electricity flowed through her body again; she was losing her mind every time the attack hit her… she needed to escape… NOW! Her soul creaked with fear… she would die in this place and no one would be able to find her other than the man whom killed her father. She would become like her one-time friend, Charlie, gone and no one to ever see her again, probably dead.

Second floor… if she jumped, she had a chance to survive… anything would be better than dying in this dreadful place. Hmm… the loss of blood and the currents going through her body must've been messing up her mind, she smiled insanely and waved, "I got what I need and now, I'll take my leave!" She took her camera and notes and showed it to the crowd after her, just to rub it in Bison's face though it wasn't the wisest move to do. She turned around and her whole expression changed, worry evident. Bison was right behind her.

"I'll be taking that." He laughed, attempting to grab it but being kicked in the arm while doing so. She began to run towards the warriors whom tried to attack her earlier, deciding it'll be smarter to take care of them rather than of him at that moment. "You're useless."

The warriors exploded upon his words; they were nothing more than robots. He floated behind her and allowed her to run, loving to see the fear in the Chinese girl's eyes.

She ran and did all that she could to get away… finally she stopped upon getting hit with a final blow, she didn't see the attack… or whatever it was… and she didn't know how she lasted so long, in this condition. "It can't be…" she whispered and blacked out, unsure if she'll ever get the information to base.

End of first chapter!

Yay!

I know it was short… but it is only the first chapter and prologue. Don't worry… its not all action. not all anything. It'll have lots of comedy, lots of drama, lots of everything… the sequels have more romance than the first story though.

Hoy va. tell me how you liked the first chapter… in a review… email me if you want, won't be able to reply in awhile however. It'll be awhile until I update so read my other stories or somebody else's.

Cliff-hanger! Got to love those!

until next time,

Neo


End file.
